


A Purrfect Apology

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kittens, Meet the Family, Roast Turkey, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Surprises, Three Things, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Everything is perfect for Darcy's arrival home. Until it isn't.





	A Purrfect Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey99/gifts).



> Joey99 prompted Roast Turkey, Tinsel, Kittens.

Everything was going to be perfect.

Steve had his mother's roast turkey in the oven, there was just enough (but not _too_ much) tinsel on the tree, and Darcy's present...

But then his phone rang.

And everything was ruined.

"They  _ say _ they're de-icing the plane, but who knows how long  _ that's _ going to take," Darcy groused, her voice cutting through airport chatter in the background. "I should've just let Tony send his fancy jet for me. But noooo, I had to be all, 'save the planet!'" She paused. "No, I didn't mean that. I do want to save the planet. Tony can keep his flying future-ruiner. It's way more inconvenient to not be able to breathe or whatever than it is to be stuck in Cleveland for an hour. Whatever. At least I got to see my cat."

"I should have gone with you," Steve said. He had wanted to say it to her face when she got back, but the phone would have to do. "I'm sorry."

It was a beat or two before she responded. "It's okay," she said. "I mean, we've only been seeing each other seriously for like six months, so the whole 'meet the parents thing' is too soon, I get—"

"No," Steve interrupted. "It wasn't too soon. I was just being a coward."

Darcy's silence communicated that she agreed completely.

"And it's been eight months," he reminded her.

She cleared her throat, and Steve smiled; he knew she was fighting to keep herself from correcting him. It had been eight and a  _ half _ months, long enough for her to make sure he knew that moving in together was on the table... but not without a cat or two to make a house a home.

"I should have come, and I'm an idiot. Will you forgive me?"

"Oh! We're boarding!"

Steve shook his head, a fond smile on his face. "All right, you can answer when you get back, then."

Darcy laughed. "I forgive you, Steve. And I love you. Even though you're an idiot."

"I love you too," he told her.

She hung up, and Steve got up to check on the turkey. It would be finished and cool enough to eat by the time she got back, just as he had planned. Then he went down the hall to the bedroom to check on Darcy's  _ other _ surprise. They had gotten out of their box, but hadn't yet figured out they could climb the curtains, so it was a win for everyone. He scooped one into each hand and put them back where they belonged, ignoring their tiny, outraged mewing.

Yes.

Everything was going to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra thanks to Stella_Malodi for help with the title!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168809923643/a-purrfect-apology)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
